Homecoming
by gainesm
Summary: A short vignette about a travel-weary Myka coming home to what she thinks is an empty house, but little does she know that H.G. Wells has plans. This is a one-shot (i.e. complete story) and is not part of the New Beginnings storyline.


Myka stepped into the darkened house dragging her tattered suitcase behind her. It had been a ridiculously long day. The travels of a Warehouse agent were never predictable, and always exhausting, and this past week had certainly worn her to the core. She was desperately glad to be home. All she wanted was to put her arms around Helena and let the week fall away. She frowned at the silence and fumbled for the light-switch. "Honey?" she called out into the darkness as she flicked on the lights. The room looked as stark and lonely as she felt. _Damn_, she thought. _Where is she?_ The entire plane trip back all she could think about was melting into Helena's arms and snuggling into her as they fell asleep together. But no one was home.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in disappointment, as she made a complaining noise and started walking toward the back of the house. She muttered under her breath as she went, the wheels of her suitcase droning against the hardwood floor. She glanced down the hallway to see if Helena was in their shared office space, but there was no tale-tell light peeking out from beneath the closed door. The entire hallway was as dark as the rest of the house.

Myka took in a deep breath and held it briefly before letting it out in one long tired sigh. She stretched her neck to the left and then to the right, trying to relax the ache in her muscles. _So much for a welcome home,_ she thought. _Looks like a hot shower and a book for the night. _She gave herself a semi-satisfied nod and turned her mind toward the rest of her evening. She was just deciding on which book she wanted to read when she opened the bedroom door. She found herself unexpectedly awash in a cascade of floral aromas and the soft amber glow of candlelight.

"Wow," was all she could say as she took in the room. Multiple arrangements of varying sizes and types of flowers filled nearly every tabletop, and a surprising number of candles flickered invitingly around the perimeter of the room.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. I missed you." The warm British voice filled her ears. Myka turned toward its source and found herself starting toward the bathroom. She settled her suitcase near the nightstand, dropped her other bag next to it on the ground and dipped her head toward a massive bouquet of roses and lilies. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the fragrant richness and smiled. _Oh Helena_, she thought, _how do I even deserve you? _

"What is all this?" Myka knew her voice revealed the smile on her face. She looked around the bedroom and knowing all the work and forethought the scene before her had taken – her eyes came to rest on the far nightstand where Helena had a tray waiting of fruit, crackers and cheeses. A bottle of wine sat next to it. But what made her breath catch in her throat was the sight of an item usually kept locked away in a chest under the bed. Helena had woven a set of black nylon restraints through the bars of the headboard. _Oh God,_ she thought, and felt a tingle in her thighs. She lifted her pillow expecting to see the blindfold that normally accompanied Helena's restraints, but instead she found a bottle of lubricant and some items whose purpose escaped her.

Leaving the other items, she picked up the bottle and gingerly ran her thumb across the label. _Since when do we need personal lubricant? _ Her confusion lasted only until she noticed it was a bottle of personal _warming _lubricant and she smiled to herself. She crooked her head as she thought of where the night would lead, and hoped she would not be too tired to give Helena what she clearly wanted. Myka turned her head toward the bathroom again and noted, for the first time, the dainty path of pink and white petals leading the way toward Helena. Her smile broadened and her eyes softened as she considered how much effort had gone into her homecoming.

She put the bottle back under the pillow and followed the petals into the bathroom. As she rounded the doorframe she paused to lean against it and take in the view. Although there were even more candles lining every available space, she had eyes only for Helena who sat in the middle of a considerably oversized bathtub, her naked slick shoulders peeking out above enormous mounds of sudsy bubbles. Helena grinned at her as she scooped her arms through the effervescent wonder. Her mouth turned in such a way as to transform the smile she wore into a wicked grin. Arching an eyebrow at the prone Myka, she asked, "Won't you join me?" The invitation sent a flicker down Myka's spine.

"Mmm," was her only response. The tiredness in her body suddenly felt itself at odds with the thought of giving Helena the particular pleasures she so clearly craved. Her mind flew back to the first time Helena had asked for such handling, and how odd it had felt for her to play such a role in bed. It had taken more than a few of the rare requests from Helena for that oddness to go away, and she was grateful when it finally did. Having Helena so completely at the mercy of her whims stirred something urgent and primal within her. She stared into Helena's eyes knowing she would not deny her, not even now, but she did not know where she would find the energy and stamina to deliver what Helena needed.

A vision played before her eyes – Helena bound by straps, her body heaving with waves of pleasure, her back arching, her mouth falling open with the moans and desperate gasps for air. Myka swallowed hard. Whether it was the vision or the sights and smells filling her senses, Myka felt a sudden hunger for the woman before her. The realization lifted her from the doorframe and the two women locked eyes. When she finally answered, her voice was low and deliberate. "I believe I will." Determined to make it worth Helena's while, she drew upon the last of her energy reserves for the focus she knew she would need.

Piece by piece, she removed her clothing – never once turning away from the smoldering gaze of the woman before her. Just as Myka lowered herself into the enveloping warmth, Helena surged forward– evaporating the distance between them sending soapy water sloshing to the tiled floor.

Myka reached forward and pulled Helena to her, feeling unseen hands roam against her skin followed by the sudden precious taste of Helena's lips on her own. Their lips parted in the same instant Helena's fingers slid between Myka's legs pressing deliciously into her and rhythmically coaxing her forward. It did not take long for Myka's orgasm to hit, and as the last waves left her she moaned breathlessly into Helena's neck, "God, I needed that."

Helena let her lips softly linger against Myka's neck before placing a gentle kiss beneath her ear and withdrawing only enough to hold her gaze. The look on Helena's face made Myka's heart skip. It was not the familiar sensual look she expected, nor even one of wanton desire, it was a look she had never seen on her face before that moment. Helena's pinpoint pupils communicated something feral and slightly dangerous.

Neither Helena's lopsided grin, nor her cryptic "And so much more," broke the tension, and Myka's eyes widened when she felt a sudden vibration against the inside of her thigh. Helena slowly moved the object higher and higher, and Myka's heartbeat fluttered with anticipation. As Helena closed the distance between them again, exquisitely raking her teeth against the dampened flesh below Myka's ear, they let out mutual groans.

Myka knew in an instant she had made the wrong assumption. Helena's painstaking plans had not been about wanting to be dominated. Helena meant it to be the other way around, and with the realization she began to think of all Helena might do – but it was harder and harder to muster her thoughts as Helena expertly controlled her responses. The pushing, pressing, and moving bringing Myka to the edge faster than she ever thought possible. She could no longer think. All she could do was try to hold onto one of the flurry of tantalizing images in her mind while her body screamed for her full attention. She arched her back as she clenched hard on the object insider her. Her rapid heavy breaths turned to something ragged and desperate.

When Helena's gravely voice began whispering all the things she had in store for later, Myka's body exploded. The last thought she had as she felt Helena fucking her senseless was that whatever the rest of the night might hold, the pleasure she was experiencing now was only a very tame beginning.

_~fin~_


End file.
